Saint Vladimir's Cathedral
| religious_affiliation = Ukrainian Orthodox Church | rite = Kiev Patriarchy | region = | state = | province = | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = |functional_status=Active |leadership= |website= |architecture_type= cathedral |architecture_style= neo-Byzantine style |facade_direction= |year_completed= |construction_cost= |specifications=yes |architect= Alexander Vikentievich Beretti |capacity= |length= |width= |width_nave= |height_max= |dome_quantity= seven |dome_height_outer= |dome_height_inner= |dome_dia_outer= |dome_dia_inner= |minaret_quantity= |minaret_height= |spire_quantity= |spire_height= |materials= Brick }} Saint Vladimir's Cathedral ( , Patriarshyi kafedralnyi sobor sv. Volodymyra) is a cathedral in the centre of Kiev. It is one of the city's major landmarks and the mother cathedral of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church - Kiev Patriarchy, one of two major Ukrainian Orthodox Churches. History and Description In 1852, Metropolitan Philaret of Moscow suggested a large cathedral should be built in Kiev to commemorate the 900th anniversary of the baptism of Kievan Rus' by prince Vladimir I of Kiev ( ). People from all over the Russian Empire started donating to this cause, so that by 1859 the cathedral fund had amassed a huge sum of 100,000 rubles. The Kiev Pechersk Lavra (Monastery of the Caves) produced one million bricks and presented them to the cathedral as well. The design was executed in neo-Byzantine style initially by the architects I. Schtrom, P. Sparro, R. Bemhardt, K. Mayevsky, V. Nikolayev. The final version of the design belongs to Alexander Vikentievich Beretti. It is a traditional six-piered, three-apsed temple crowned by seven cupolas. The height to the cross of the main dome is . The colourful interior of the cathedral is particularly striking. Its mosaics were executed by masters from Venice. The frescoes were created under the guidance of Professor Adrian Prakhov by a group of famous painters: Wilhelm Kotarbiński, Mikhail Nesterov, Mykola Pymonenko, Pavel Svedomsky, Viktor Vasnetsov, Mikhail Vrubel, Viktor Zamyraylo (1868-1939), and others. The painting of the Holy Mother of God by Vasnetsov in the altar apse of the cathedral impresses by its austere beauty. The entrance door is adorned with relief bronze sculptures of St. Olga by sculptor Robert Bakh and St. Vladimir (sculptor H. Zaieman) against a blue background. The iconostasis is carved from the white marble brought from Carrara. The cathedral was completed in 1882, however, the paintings were fully completed only in 1896.http://www.ukraine-gateway.org.ua/GATEWAY/gateway.nsf/basicv/0103020603?OpenDocument&Click= The cathedral risked damage during the Polish-Soviet War in 1920.http://www.marxists.org/archive/trotsky/works/1920-mil/ch38.htm During the Soviet period, the cathedral narrowly escaped demolition, but not closure. Until the Second World War it served as a museum of religion and atheism. The relics of St Barbara, a martyr of the 3rd century AD, were transferred to Saint Vladimir's from the St. Michael's Golden-Domed Monastery before it was destroyed by the Bolsheviks,http://www.wumag.kiev.ua/wumag_old/archiv/4_99/church.htm and have remained there since. After the war the cathedral was reopened and since remained continually open. It was then the main church of the Kiev Metropolitan See of the Ukrainian Exarchate. The cathedral was one of the few places in the USSR where tourists could openely visit a working Orthodox Church. It saw the revival of Orthodox religion in 1988 when the millennium celebration of the Baptism of Kiev marked a change in Soviet policy on religion. After the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Saint Vladimir's Cathedral ownership became an issue of controversy between two denominations that both claim to represent Ukrainian Orthodox Christianity - the Ukrainian Orthodox Church, a church with an autonomous status under the Moscow Patriarchy, and the newly established Ukrainian Orthodox Church - Kiev Patriarchy, which, ultimately, won the control over the cathedral. Spiritual leaders of the Ukrainian Orthodox Church of Kiev Patriarchy continue to conduct religious services and prayers in Saint Vladimir's Cathedral. All the ceremonies are conducted in Ukrainian, accompanied during religious holidays by the Cathedral choir, which is often joined by opera singers . Works by Viktor Vasnetsov in the Cathedral Image:Vasnetsov Russian Bishops.jpg|Russian Bishops Image:Vasnetsov Temptation.jpg|The Temptation Image:Kiev vasnetcov.jpg|The Baptism of Kievans. Image:Vasnetsov Bapt Vladimir.jpg|Baptism of Saint Vladimir See also *History of Christianity in Ukraine References External links * History of Saint Volodymyr Cathedral, Kiev History website * Official website * Sobory.ru — information about the cathedral *ukraine-gateway.org.ua — St. Volodymyr's (Volodymyrsky) Cathedral * Володимирський собор in [http://wek.kiev.ua/ Wiki-Encyclopedia Kiev] *ukraine-today.com — St Volodymyr's Cathedral in Kiev *Houses of Worship in Kiev *http://www.encyclopediaofukraine.com/display.asp?linkPath=pages\S\A\SaintVolodymyrsCathedral.htm Encyclopedia of Ukraine, St Volodymyr's Cathedral, Kyiv *St Volodymyr's Cathedral interior panorama Category:Cathedrals in Kiev Vladimirs Cathedral Category:Byzantine Revival architecture in Ukraine Category:Ukrainian Orthodox Church of the Kyivan Patriarchate cathedrals Category:19th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:Shevchenko Rayon (Kiev) Category:Religion and atheism museums in the Soviet Union